With the recent increase in processing capability of an arithmetic processing unit such as a central processing unit (CPU), an amount of heat generated by the arithmetic processing unit tends to be increased. In order to suppress a temperature rise due to the heat generated by the arithmetic processing unit, a cold blast is supplied toward the arithmetic processing unit, or a coolant is circulated through a supply channel that comes into contact with the arithmetic processing unit.
For example, there has been proposed a method for predicting, based on information such as temperatures and power consumption of arithmetic processing units, a temperature change in each of the arithmetic processing units when a job is allocated to the arithmetic processing unit, and thus suppressing reduction in capabilities of the arithmetic processing units (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-242616).
There has been proposed a method for obtaining power efficiency including power consumption of each of information processing equipment, power for cooling the information processing equipment, and the like, and preferentially allocating a job to the information processing equipment with high power efficiency (see, for example, International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2010/050249).
There has been proposed a method for estimating temperature changes at more than one position on a processor chip, and diverting cooling ability to the position with the temperature estimated to be higher than a predetermined threshold (see, for example, Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2008-507744).
There has been proposed a method for measuring a temperature of a coolant that cools an arithmetic processing unit, controlling operations of the arithmetic processing unit and operations of a refrigerator to cool the coolant, according to the temperature of the coolant, and allowing the temperature of the coolant to quickly reach a preset temperature (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 02-275275).
There has been proposed a method for measuring temperatures of arithmetic processing units with temperature sensors, and determining the arithmetic processing unit, to which a job is to be submitted, in ascending order of ambient temperature based on a distribution of the measured temperatures. (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-126968).
There has been proposed a method for calculating power consumption of arithmetic processing units based on a temperature of each of the arithmetic processing units and an amount of cold blast supplied to the arithmetic processing unit, and submitting a job to the arithmetic processing unit from the one with low power consumption (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-18131).
When arithmetic processing units are sequentially disposed on a supply channel for a coolant, for example, the temperature of the coolant flowing through the supply channel is gradually increased by absorbing heat generated by the arithmetic processing units.
As to the cooling ability of the arithmetic processing unit using the coolant, the lower the temperature of the coolant, the higher the cooling ability.
Thus, the cooling ability of the coolant to cool the arithmetic processing unit disposed on the supply channel on the side where the coolant flows in is higher than the cooling ability of the coolant to cool the arithmetic processing unit disposed on the supply channel on the side where the coolant flows out.
However, there has been proposed no method for determining a job to be allocated to the arithmetic processing unit according to the cooling ability of the coolant flowing through the supply channel.
The heat not absorbed by the coolant among the heat generated by the arithmetic processing units is removed by an air conditioner or the like installed in a room provided with information processing equipment including the arithmetic processing units.
Therefore, an increase in heat not absorbed by the coolant leads to an increase in power consumption of the air conditioner and the like.